No es excusa
by Supermonstrum
Summary: El Armageddon fue cancelado. Gabriel como Beelzebub comparten cierta desilusión aunque eso no es excusa para comportamientos inapropiados, ¿verdad, arcángel?


**Aclaración:** si bien sabemos por Neil Gaiman que ángeles y demonios no tienen sexo/género, cada personaje se refiere a sí mismo acorde al cuerpo que tiene en ese momento. Así, Gabriel pasa a ser "él" y, en mi caso, Beelzebub también, puesto que me acomodo a su título de Lord para considerarlo masculino.

* * *

Entró al pequeño cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría. No prendió la luz; no quiso verse al espejo aunque eso no le evitaba saber que estaba desnudo, con el pelo desordenado, contaminado. Y no del tipo de contaminación que tenía su subordinado al llenarse la boca de sushi o pastelillos, sino una peor que comprometía literalmente todas las partes de su cuerpo físico. Gabriel se metió bajo la ducha, dejó correr el agua fría y se masajeó las sienes. No quería pensarlo, pero la idea dentro de su mente ya estaba formándose: Lord Beelzebub estaba en la habitación, de su nariz se escuchaba un suave ronquido, la respiración relajada, el cuerpo sólo protegido por su camisa blanca y los calcetines de red aún puestos.

Gabriel salió del baño sin hacer ruido y se paró frente a la cama. Beelzebub se giró apenas y el otro alcanzó a ver sus muslos bajo la camisa. Aunque era el príncipe del infierno designado por el mismo Satanás, todas las veces en que se vieron a través de los siglos, Gabriel siempre hizo énfasis en su baja estatura por momentos llegó a creerse sus propias burlas: se preguntaba qué tan vulnerable sería Beelzebub? Lo cierto era que cualquier demonio de bajo rango le diría que nadie con un gramo de cerebro se atrevería a considerarlo vulnerable, pero Gabriel estaba más allá de ese temor ridículo por un príncipe tamaño pocket.

Sin embargo la noche anterior habían cogido. Un arcángel hizo uso de su cuerpo físico para penetrar en el cuerpo de un demonio y sólo por mero placer. Nada de tareas nobles ni ningún encargo del Todopoderoso, sólo uso del libre albedrío. Ah, pero se había sentido tan bien… ¿Cómo algo tan asqueroso como un demonio podía causar una sensación tan deliciosa?

Él aborrecía a Beelzebub desde la primera vez que se vieron para delimitar las tareas de cada lado: era un enano con una mirada que quería devorar al mundo, su vestimenta no tenía sentido y su cabello se veía grasiento y crespo. Era un insecto que debía, _que merecía_, ser aplastado por sus divinos pies y el único premio consuelo que tenía Gabriel era que cuando llegara el Apocalipsis finalmente podría hacerlo. Claro, no contaba con que ese dolor en el culo que ahora llamaba "CrowleyyAziraphale" lo arruinaría. Adiós batalla final, adios matamoscas, adios orgullo celestial.

"Pero no porque se frustre el plan significa que debas cogerte a tu enemigo", dijo una voz en el interior de Gabriel. La idea de lo que acababa de hacer lo estaba poniendo de mal humor y ni siquiera podía culpar a Aziraphale o al mismo Beelzebú. Nadie lo obligó a reunirse en aquel hotel de subsuelo lleno de vulgares luces de neón en forma de flamencos y palmeras, nadie le ordenó que se bajara los pantalones, que le mordiera la nuca al Señor de las moscas hasta que sangrada. El libre albedrío fue de los humanos en algún momento y ahora para su desgracia, él también parecía tenerlo.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a recostarse. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente como cuando practicaba yoga. Sólo fue un desliz, una acción motivada por un pensamiento corrupto, pero nada grave, sobre todo si no se volvía a repetir. Incluso pudiera ser que el mismo Satanás lo había tentado para manchar su buen nombre y su impecable historial de arcángel. Ahora se vestiría y se marcharía de ese motel casi tan repugnante como el Lord y las cosas volverían a su orden natural.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose más despejado y vio una mosca pequeña paseando descaradamente sobre el muslo de Beelzebub. El primer impulso que sintió fue de aplastarla con la mano, pero el insecto tomó vuelo hasta el borde la oreja y el silencio del cuarto de interrumpió por un zumbido. ¿Era una mosca ordinaria o un mensajero? Gabriel movió la mano para espantarla pero la mosca seguía empecinada en quedarse sobre la oreja hasta que finalmente fue socorrida por la mano del Lord quien le dio un golpe al brazo de Gabriel

—Deja de joder que me están pasando un mensaje —reclamó Beelzebub de malhumor.

Los zumbidos se cortaron y en seguida saltó fuera de la cama para recoger su ropa. Gabriel lo observó y se consoló pensando en lo penosa que era la imagen del demonio, rebajado y con el culo apestándole a semen de arcángel.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —inquirió Beelzebub acomodándose el saco y el pantalón. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados sobre la sonrisa socarrona que se había dibujado en el rostro de Gabriel, y si bien a este le hubiera gustado decirle lo que acababa de pensar, las palabras no podían salir de su boca—. Eres insoportable, ¿sabes?

Bueno, aquello terminó con la paciencia que le quedaba.

—¿Y para qué te juntas conmigo, parásito? —respondió tratando de parecer despreocupado.

—Te hice un favor, idiota. ¿Para qué dios te da un cuerpo con genitales si no los vas a usar? Te enseñé algo que en el Cielo ni siquiera deben saber deletrear, deberías agradecérmelo de rodillas.

—Yo no te pedí nada —señaló Gabriel con seriedad—, así que lávate el hocico antes de hablarme así, insecto asqueroso.

—Santurrón lamebotas —dijo Beelzebub terminando de vestirse y lo miró desafiante—. Si no me pediste nada, ¿cómo es que acabamos aquí? Porque yo no recuerdo haberte obligado. Te cité para hablar sobre el atentado que se iba a hacer en la estación de King Cross, no para compartir cama contigo.

—¡Yo tampoco te pedí venir aquí! No quieras lavarte las manos. —Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y quedó vestido en un segundo. —Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Señor de los bichos.

—Señor de las moscas, que no se te olvide —corrigió indignado el demonio y en seguida su cuerpo se hundió en el suelo y desapareció dejando a Gabriel sólo en la habitación con su mal humor.

Era una criatura insolente y grosera, debía, _merecía_, ser aplastado y algún día con o sin Armageddon, lo haría. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que estaban allí por su culpa? Se habían reunido por el atentado que pasaría en King Cross en tres horas, para discutir trágicas muertes y milagrosos sobrevivientes —aunque el atentado en sí era algo meramente humano, el Infierno no solía hacer actos de esa magnitud. Y una cosa llevó a la otra y eso otro llevó a donde estaba ahora.

"Pero esa no es excusa", dijo de nuevo la voz en su cabeza y Gabriel, furioso, lanzó una almohada contra la pared. Por supuesto que no era excusa y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía perfectamente.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Amo mucho esta pareja y las posibles dinámicas que pueden explorarse a partir del canon y también de los headcanons que tienen las fans. Después de ver la serie empezó a fermentar de a poco mi fascinación por Lord Beelzebub y por la basura más querida, Gabriel (?). Estoy tratando de salir de un bloqueo y esto es lo que salió. No es lo mejor pero dentro de todo creo que se defiende. Al menos me divertí escribiendo los diálogos y agradezco a Polo porque me dio ideas respecto a cómo moldear al arcángel.  
Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
